


What are you Doing?

by EuroBlade



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: "mOmOta-chAN", M/M, Running, kaito just wanted answers, light fluff, literally tagging to tag, ouma wakes up early?? kaitos curious, um excercise up those staIRS, vry cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuroBlade/pseuds/EuroBlade
Summary: “Momota-chan! What a pleasant surprise seeing you here!” Kokichi slid a naturally practiced smile on his face.“I live here. You live here. We see each other everyday.” Kaito grunted, then looked at the chair against the counter. The astronaut laughed through his nose. “So what happened? Wait‒ don't tell me.” Kaito gave a lopsided grin. “You tried to get something on the top cabinet,“ Kaito motioned towards the open cabinet and chair, “‒and you fell?”Kokichi scoffed, “Of course not! What do you take me as Momota-chan?” He sniffled, “I’m s-so hurt… how could you?”





	What are you Doing?

The morning started with a frantic shout and a very heavy thump. Kaito scrambled out of bed and ran down the stairs, tripping over himself every now and then. He looked around for the source of said noise when he spotted a childlike teen on the kitchen floor, groaning and rubbing the side of his hip. Kokichi slowly stood up and spared a glance at Kaito.

“Momota-chan! What a pleasant surprise seeing you here!” Kokichi slid a naturally practiced smile on his face.

“I live here. You live here. We see each other everyday.” Kaito grunted, then looked at the chair against the counter. The astronaut laughed through his nose. “So what happened? Wait‒ don't tell me.” Kaito gave a lopsided grin. “You tried to get something on the top cabinet-" Kaito motioned towards the open cabinet and chair- "and you fell?”

Kokichi scoffed, “Of course not! What do you take me as Momota-chan?” He sniffled, “I’m s-so hurt… how could you?”

Kaito rolled his eyes and glanced at the clock. 6AM?

Kaito groaned, looking back at Kokichi. The smaller male innocently cocked his head and smiled. “It’s Saturday, and I'm too tired to try and figure you out. I'm going back to sleep.” Kaito rubbed his eyes, turning around. The astronaut began making his way upstairs back to his bedroom. Two steps up the staircase later, the question hit: what was Kokichi doing awake? The boy wakes up later than him, and he usually wakes up‒ on his own time‒ at around 10AM.

Kaito slowly turned around in confusion to see Kokichi with a smug expression. “What's wrong Momota-chan? Thinking about me?”

“What were you doing awake so early this morning?” Kaito narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Kokichi’s probably planning something...

“I was going to take a walk. Weather's nice out during this time you know!” Kokichi leaned against the counter.

“Then explain the chair and why you busted your ass when you fell.” Kaito deadpanned.

“I was getting a cup‒ I did not fall, Momota-chan! That's rude and robophobic!” Kokichi whined, his cheeks tinted a very faint light pink. Kaito had strained his eyes to see it, but it was there.

“Well? What happened then? There was a loud thud and a very high pitched shriek that obviously belonged to the only other person in this room.”

“Fine! I'll explain everything!” Kokichi shouted. “It was a ghost!”

“That’s a lie.”

“You’re no fun.”

“Stop deflecting.”

“Fine! Anyways, when I got my cup, I slammed the cabinet shut. I don't know where you got that moan from though.” Kokichi shrugged, “Or maybe…” Kokichi gasped, “Does Momota-chan have something he wants to come clean about? Maybe dirty dreams of some sort?” Kokichi held a hand in front of his mouth. “Oh my… What if…”

“W‒What?! N‒No, I don't‒”

“It's okay Momota-chan! No worries! Your secret is safe with me. Cross my heart!” Kokichi made a crisscross motion.

“Stop doing that! Your deflecting the question!” Kaito pointed an accusing dinner at Kokichi, who simply shrugged in return.

“I answered the question. It just wasn't the answer you wanted. Are we done? I'm a busy man, you know!” Kokichi tapped his wrist as if there was a watch. Kaito sighed in defeat.

“Then where’s your cup? Wait- you know what? I don't care, so never mind. Don't answer that.” Kaito sighed, turning around. “Next time you decide on causing an earthquake, don't make it so damn loud.” Kaito walked up the stairs, closed his door quietly, and got under the blankets. He turned onto his side, burying his face into his fluffy pillows. He slowly drifted off into his sleep.

Or not.

Kaito groaned, tossing and turning to try and find a better position; but he just couldn’t. He wasn't tired. Kaito huffed, getting out of bed again. He quietly tiptoed out of his room, ducking as he slowly shuffled down the stairs to see if he could catch the brat doing anything he wasn’t supposed to.

Kaito slowly made his way towards the kitchen. He was leaning against the wall for a camoflauge when Kokichi came into clear view. He was sitting with his back turned to Kaito, and seems to be writing in… some kind of journal? Kaito couldn't see much, but it showed the same deep violet as Kokichi’s hair. Kaito could see that Kokichi’s left hand was raised, possibly to his mouth, as the male seemed to have a habit of chewing on his thumbnail when brainstorming.

Kaito silently groaned, moving inaudibly closer to the oblivious male. Or so he thought.

Kokichi shut the book, turning around quickly with an over-enthusiastic smile.

“Momota-chan! Why are you sneaking up on me like that?” Kokichi questioned, a moment passed when he suddenly gasped, “Don’t tell me… you’re g-gonna take a-advantage of me? H-Here?” Kokichi’s frail frame shook.

“What?! N-No, you have the wrong i‒ Agh, stop it, damn you!” Kaito’s face flushed at the assumption while Kokichi cackled.

“Anyways… What are you doing out here? Shouldn’t you like… be sleeping?” Kaito pointed at the clock, eyebrow raised.

“The truth is…” Kokichi paused, looking away in shame. “I was writing…”

“Go on…” Kaito made a rolling motion with his hands.

“Hot, steamy fanfiction!”

“Oh, god damn it Kokichi!” Kaito growled, “Stop lying‒ that isn’t funny!” Kaito’s complaints were drowned out from the uproar of Kokichi’s wheezes. Kokichi wiped the tears out of his eyes. “I am a writer, don’t you know? The bookshop next door even sells my bestselling written novels!”

“Very funny. What's the real reason you’re out here? You look exhausted.” _As if the bags under his eyes were any indication._

Kokichi looked at the clock, “Hey, don’t you have a doctors appointment about now?”

“What?!” Kaito looked at the clock when Kokichi suddenly ran past him.

“Just kidding, stupid head! You don’t even have to go to the doctor!” Kokichi ran upstairs with a disordered Kaito trailing behind him.

“Agh, get back here, damn it!”

“Catch me, Momota-chan, catch me!” Kokichi ran into Kaito’s bedroom, slamming the door in Kaito’s face.

Kaito banged on the door, “Let me in!”

“No!” Kokichi protested.

“It’s my room! What do you mean “no”? Kaito jiggled the doorknob. Locked.

“I’m quite comfy in here!” The springs of Kaito’s mattress can be heard squeaking under Kokichi’s weight.

“Are you jumping on my bed?”

“Do you mind?”

“Yes!”

“Then yes.”

“Fine! Have it your way!” Kaito made his way to Kokichi’s room. He jiggled the doorknob‒ are you fucking kidding me? He locked his room? Why the hell...

Kaito groaned, looking around for a screwdriver or bobby pin; just _something_ to get Kokichi out. Kaito went downstairs into the living room. Looking under various cushions and carpets, Kaito found many utensils to Kokichi’s lock picking set. Why they’re scattered around, he may never know. But he’s at least thankful for it. Grabbing different screwdrivers and tools, Kaito went back to his room.

Honestly, lock picking your way into your own room is never something you’d expect to do, but it’s unfortunately a skill you need to learn when living with Kokichi Ouma.

Sighing, Kaito got on one knee and went to work on his door. It took a few tries, but Kaito managed to get through. Opening the door with victory, he was surprised to see Kokichi asleep, snoring quietly. Kaito slowly made his way towards Kokichi, studying him.

The snoring didn’t last very long when Kokichi suddenly sat up, startling Kaito off his feet.

“Woah, pervert! You were totally checking me out while I slept! Gross!” Kokichi got off the bed a little too quickly when vertigo hit him, causing him to trip over his feet. He fell to the ground.

Nevermind, he fell on top of Kaito; well, straddling him. Not that it makes anything better.

The two stared at each other in shock. A moment went by. Then another.

Silence.

Their faces slowly became pink, then a light red, then a dark maroon.

“G‒Get off of me!”

“What are you talking about? I’m already off of you!” Kokichi rolled off Kaito quickly, standing a bit more slowly in hopes of not repeating his dreadfully embarrassing mistake. Kaito slowly sat up, refusing to look at Kokichi.

Kokichi cleared his throat, “In my defense, this wouldn’t have happened if you had cleaned up a bit. It’s so messy in here!” Kokichi pouted, making his way to the door a little too quickly.

“But it’s spotless!” Kaito shouted. The door slammed shut, leaving him alone in his room.

Kaito laid back down on the floor and stared up at his ceiling, contemplating how close they had just been. He could feel the cold imprint on his body where Kokichi just was. Sighing at the thought, Kaito then realized something.

One, he never found out why Kokichi was up so early. And two, what Kokichi was writing in his journal. Kaito groaned, eventually finding the energy to stand up and search for the leader.

**Author's Note:**

> ok i hope you guys like it!! sry for inactivity  
> so like i need proMPTS  
> its vry bad i need shit to write about i just dont know wHAT?  
> send requests through tumblr of comments cause babes i check both  
> https://komahina55.tumblr.com/  
> thank pls giv comment and kudos vry appreciated


End file.
